


You Can Rest Now

by Winters420



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, But it crumbled while typing, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, i tried to fix it, not rlly but we'll say it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters420/pseuds/Winters420
Summary: ///major endgame spoilers///Ever since birth, Tony expected to go out with a bang.





	You Can Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! so this is the first fic i've posted here so i hope you enjoy this!! warnings for major endgame spoilers so please read with caution if you haven't seen it yet!!!  
> also shoutout to deki who encouraged me to post it <3

Ever since birth, Tony expected to go out with a bang. He expected something dramatic, something grand, over the top, _him._ He expected to die young, never once batting an eye when he drank too much, partied too hard, or even the multiple attempts on his life. He always got up stronger than before. It led him to never fearing death. It led to him accepting it with open arms. 

But now? Now Tony feared it. Laying against the rubble, struggling to breathe and in unexplainable pain, Tony was terrified. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to wake up every morning next to his husband and his kid in the peaceful home by the lake. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't wa-

"-se don't go,  _Tony-_ " "Hey." Two voices. Who were they? Forcing his head to turn, ignoring the pain, he was met with blue eyes. It took Tony too long to realize who it was. Steve. Steve, _Steve_ _**Steve**_ _**Steve.**_  

"-eve. _Steve._ " Tony's voice was barely above a whisper and it _hurt._ He wasn't even sure if Steve had heard him but the smile Steve gave him told him all he needed. The warmth in his eyes, the love and adoration, and even pride. There was no sadness.

"Hey, baby." Steve's voice was quiet as well; intimate even. "You did it. I'm so proud." A smile appeared on his face and if Tony wasn't in so much pain he'd smile back. "We'll be okay without you." One of Steve's hands reached up and cupped his cheek. Steve didn't say anything for a few moments and Tony wanted to curl into his touch. He wanted to curl into Steve's arm and fall asleep. He wanted to feel safe.

"You can rest now." If possible, Steve's voice got quieter and he pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much Shellhead." Somehow, Steve's voice didn't break. He held it together and for one shining moment, Tony felt proud. Proud of himself, Steve, Morgan, Peter; everyone. Then how tired he truly was started to sink in. His eyelids grew heavy and his vision started to grow dark.

But before Tony gave his last breath, he faintly heard a voice saying, "Rest well, my love. You deserve it." and Tony Stark died not fearing death and knowing he was loved.


End file.
